Vendido su amor con un corte en el cuello
by Opheliac Murder
Summary: ¿Te gustaba la manera de la que estoy cuando duermo? ¿Era mi pelo más divertido de enmarañar? ¿Son mis sueños más entretenidos? ¿Te ríes cuando me quejo de que estoy completamente sola? ¿Me extrañarías en cien años cuando secarás las lágrimas de otra?


**Notas de la autora:**

_Este fanfic lo subí a __í__ con el nombre de MissMurder, con un título un poquito (ejem) más largo ("Vendido el amor que ella ha dejado con un corte en el cuello"), y en forma de tres capítulos (aquí elegí ponerlo como un "one shot" porque me es más cómodo). Los personajes de "Naruto" no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La protagonista, Opheliac, sí que me pertenece, y esta historia es independiente a mis demás fics en los que también aparezca ella. Aviso de que hay sangre (obviamente, ¿qué es un fanfic mío sin que maten a alguien? xD) Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews ^^_

**Vendido su amor con un corte en el cuello**

Tras el asesinato del quinto kazekage para extraerle el Bijuu de una cola, los de Konoha llegaron a la villa de la Arena. La chica de los ojos verdes unió sus fuerzas con la vieja Chiyo para acabar con uno de los Akatsukis: el nieto de Chiyo. Él se escondía dentro de una marioneta que pronto Sakura, la chica de los ojos verdes, consiguió romper, y entonces fue cuando el Akatsuki Sasori mostró su aspecto real. Tras un breve pero peligroso combate, Sakura estaba a punto de romper de un puñetazo a Sasori, pero algo se interpuso en su camino... Sangre.  
-Mi brazo... ¿Qué... qué ha pasado...? - la ojos verdes miraba horrorizada cómo su brazo derecho estaba tirado en el suelo. ¿Qué había pasado? Cuando consiguió levantar su temblorosa vista, vio a una chica hermosa y sonriente, pero terrorífica a la vez, delante de Sasori. Ataviada con un corsé y una falda blancos, calcetines altos de rayas rojas anaranjadas y blancas, y la bandana de la villa de la Arena rasgada en su cuello, la niña debía de ser de la misma edad de Sakura, pero presentaba un aspecto más aniñado. Tenía el pelo negro con tonalidades lilas, la piel pálida, y los ojos grandes y del color del océano. ¿Sería una marioneta más? Al fijarse en los ojos de aquella chica supo que no, ya que en su mirada se podía ver sed de sangre.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a Sasori-sama - dijo la chica sin parar de sonreír, lo que hacía que Sakura se estremeciera. La vieja Chiyo se dispuso a atacar a la chica misteriosa, pero ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones - Sasori-sama, ¿no es esa tu abuela...?  
-Ahá.  
-¿La puedo matar? - Sasori sonrió con la pregunta de la chica, eso era un sí. Así que ella no vaciló, hizo un movimiento rápido y la anciana murió. Sakura se dio cuenta de una cosa: aquella niña usaba un arco de violín a modo de katana, así que supuso que lo mejor sería hacerse con él para dejarla desarmada. En un despiste de la chica de los ojos azules, Sakura consiguió hacerse con el arco. La niña se rió y miró a Sasori, cuya contestación fue: diviértete, pero procura no mancharte demasiado

La chica de nombre desconocido fijó su mirada en el arco que Sakura sostenía en la mano.  
-¿Va a venir a por él...? Así aprovecharé para atacar...  
Pero no fue así, la mirada atónita de la chica de Konoha pudo ver cómo el arco se soltaba de su mano y se elevaba, y después iba flotando hasta volver a las manos de su dueña.  
-¿Telequinesia?  
-Efectivamente.  
-Tú... sabes algo de Orochimaru, ¿verdad? El también era de esa organización, Akatsuki...  
-Jajaja, es divertido que quieras preguntar cosas, así que déjame preguntarte una cosita yo... ¿Qué piensas acerca de morir...?

Con sólo una mirada, Sakura se conmocionó, solamente una mirada de aquella terrorífica niña pudo hacer que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos debido al miedo que sintió cuando presintió que el cielo se venía abajo encima de ella misma. Estaba paralizada por el miedo, ¿cómo podía una chica de su edad, o incluso menor, causar tanto pavor? Podía predecir que la niña la vaciaría por completo disfrutando con su agonía, y que luego rellenaría su vacío cuerpo con arena sólo por diversión. ¿Puede alguien morir así?  
-...Es incluso peor de lo que te imaginas. - dos o tres movimientos y sus ojos verdes nunca más volvieron a abrirse tras ser cosidos sus párpados por aquella asesina sádica y tras haber traspasado su corazón con el arco de violín.

-¿Y ya está? Jajajajaja, qué poco aguante - la chica se reía al ver el cuerpo masacrado de Sakura. Oyó unos pasos y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a atacar, pero se detuvo en seco al ver quién era. - ¡¡Sasori-saaamaaaa...!! - fue corriendo hacia el pelirrojo y lo abrazó fuertemente. - Ya está, bien muerta, ¿soy una niña buena?  
-Sí, Opheliac, eres una niña muy buena. ¿Te has manchado?  
-Ehm, bueno, un poco. ¡Es que cuando le clavé el arco en el pecho empezó a sangrar y parecía una fuente, jajajajajaja!  
-Bueno, no pasa nada, cuando volvamos a la guarida le diré a Deidara que te prepare un baño de agua caliente.  
-¡Síii...! - volvió a abrazar a su amo, esta vez con más fuerza, y hundió su cara en el pecho de él. - Por cierto, ¿y Dei-chan...?  
-Uhm, ya volverá, vamos yendo nosotros dos solos, ¿vale?  
-¡Síi, Sasori-samaa...! - Sasori la cogió en brazos y fueron hasta la guarida, cuando llegaron era ya de noche.

El pelirrojo dejó a Opheliac en su habitación y se dirigió a ir al taller.  
-¡¡Sasori-sama!! ¿Adónde vas...? - le dijo a su amo haciendo pucheros.  
-Al taller, mi marioneta Hiruko está destrozada... Me llevará toda la noche arreglarla.  
-Pero es de nocheee, no quiero dormir sola... - puso más pucheros.  
-Sé una buena niña y duerme.  
-Aah, tus marionetas te importan más que yo...  
Sasori salió de la habitación de Opheliac cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y ésta se acurrucó en la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos, el ceño fruncido, y sin intención alguna de dormir.

Cuando ya se estaba quedando dormida, oyó a alguien entrar por la puerta de la guarida, así que se puso a la defensiva y cogió el arco. Salió de la habitación a ver quién era...  
-¡¡Deidara!! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo!? - un hombre rubio y de ojos azules entró en la guarida, era el compañero de Sasori, y le faltaba un brazo. Opheliac llevó al rubio a la habitación de ella, mientras él le explicaba cómo le habían arrancado el brazo y que, por suerte, consiguió encontarlo.  
-Uhm, te lo voy a coser, ¿vale?  
-¿Pero no deberías estar durmiendo? ¿Y Sasori no Danna? ¿Por qué no está contigo? - Opheliac bajó la mirada.  
-¡¡A Sasori-sama le importan sus estúpidas marionetas más que yo!! - sollozó echándose encima de Deidara.

-Ay, Opheliac, para... me... me estás clavando la aguja en el brazo...  
-Jo, snif, lo siento.  
-A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué es eso de que Danna prefiere a sus marionetas en vez de a ti?  
-Sí, es verdad, porque él dormía conmigo desde que yo era pequeña, bueno, él estaba despierto acostado a mi lado mientras yo dormía, porque sabe que yo tengo miedo a la oscuridad y que no soy capaz de dormir sola. Y hoy se fue al taller a arreglar su estúpida marioneta y me dejó sola.  
-Hum, no te preocupes, yo iré a hablar con él, ¿vale?  
-No, es que no es sólo eso... No vayas, no quiero que se enfade conmigo, ¿que sería de mí sin él? Sasori-sama fue quien me salvó la vida cuando yo tenía sólo tres años, me cuidó, me mantuvo a su lado, me enseñó a manejar el arco de violín a modo de arma... Deidei, ¿no lo entiendes? Sasori es... mi todo. - Deidara suspiró.  
-Bueno, estate tranquila y no llores más, yo iré a hablar con él. Venga, duerme, ya verás como mañana está todo arreglado.  
-Sí, gracias, Deidei...

Deidara acostó a Opheliac y la arropó, le dio un besito de buenas noches en la frente, y salió del cuarto. Llamó a la puerta del taller de Sasori y entró.  
-Opheliac, te dije que durmieras. - dijo Sasori sin ni siquiera haber mirado quién era.  
-No soy Opheliac, soy Deidara...  
-Vaya, sí que has tardado. - se volteó - ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo...?  
-Eso no importa, vengo para hablar de Opheliac.  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿No quiere dormir?  
-No es que no quiera dormir, está lastimada por tu manera de actuar, se siente... sola.  
-Uhm, creo que la tengo un poco consentida...  
-No es eso, ¿no te das cuenta? Danna, ella siente hacia ti más que afecto y respeto, ¿qué persona humana lucharía como lo hace ella para proteger a una persona a la que solamente está agradecida? Sus sentimientos son mucho más que eso, esa niña no tiene a nadie más que a ti en este mundo, ella...  
-Ya, cállate, iré a dormir con ella... - Sasori salió del taller dando un portazo, y Deidara no comprendía a qué venía esa forma de actuar. Conocía el mal carácter de Sasori, pero no se esperaba eso. Suspiró y fue a su habitación a dormir, tenía que recobrar fuerzas tras la lucha contra los de Konoha.

Sasori abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación de Opheliac, quien, al verlo, no mostró ninguna emoción, lo que sorprendió al pelirrojo, ya que lo normal habría sido que ella se lanzara encima de él a abrazarlo. Pero no, ella estaba quieta en su cama.  
-Opheliac... - ella no respondía, seguía quieta e impasible - ¿Estás bien...?  
-No, no estoy bien.  
-Deidara me lo ha explicado todo... - dijo acostándose a su lado.  
-Maldito rubio, le dije que mantuviera su boca cerrada...  
-Opheliac, no sé cómo te sientes, yo... no podría llegar a comprenderlo, pero ¿no crees que tiendes a exagerar un poco las cosas?  
-¿Exagerar yo? Cómo se nota que no tienes sentimientos. No sabes lo que es estar enamorada de una persona que se preocupa más por unos muñecos estúpidos que por lo que tú sientas.  
-Lo siento... si quieres, yo podría convertirte en una marioneta, así no volverías a sentir tristeza...  
-...Claro, ni alegría, no sentiría absolutamente nada. Al menos así tendría más atención por tu parte, pero sabes cuál es mi opinión al respeto: hay sólo una marioneta y esa has de ser sólo tú. Además, por mucho que me duela amarte, prefiero ese dolor antes de que no volver a sentir absolutamente nada.  
-Opheliac, tú... ¿me amas?  
-S... sí. - Opheliac lo abrazó con ternura, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y lo besó. - No... no sientes nada, ¿verdad?  
-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil...  
-No me pienso rendir. - dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos mientras suavemente le acariciaba la cara y el cuello.  
-Opheliac, déjalo, no quiero que te hagas más daño a ti misma...  
-De acuerdo. - se levantó de la cama - Ya no quiero dormir, voy a dar un paseo.  
-Deja que te acompañe.  
-Quiero... quiero estar sola.

{Pov Opheliac}  
Sin mirar atrás, salí fuera de la guarida y me senté en el prado, mirando la luna llena. ¿Por qué no podías sentir? ¿Por qué no te dabas cuenta de mi amor? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo te apreciaba, eras la única persona que tenía y que amaba a pesar de tu forma de ser. Eras todo para mí. Pero dos cosas cruciales nos diferenciaban: tú eras inmortal y no podías sentir, yo moriría y tú no sentirías ni lástima. Yo era feliz, era feliz sólo de tenerte a mi lado, de pensar que me querías, que yo era algo para ti. Pero estaba tristemente equivocada... ¿Y qué podía hacer yo ahora? ¿Resignarme con que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Tener la esperanza de que dentro de cien años no estés secando las lágrimas de otra? No puedes coser una cicatriz, no puedes curar un corazón destrozado. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?

¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo seguir así por mucho más tiempo, este dolor me carcome por dentro, no puedo parar mis lágrimas... Pero de repente, lo veo todo más claro. El arco, el arco es mi salvación. Noto cómo la sangre empieza a brotar cuando me rozo el cuello con él. No, espera, no puedo morir ya. Me quito el corsé y en él escribo con sangre "en mi muerte la luz que brilló a través de mi oscuridad dolorosa fue una cegante visión de tu mirada". Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, eres lo único que veo. Hasta siempre, Sasori.

{Pov Sasori}  
Ya estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol se colaban por las pequeñas ventanas de nuestra guarida. Deidara debía de seguir durmiendo, y yo todavía estaba acostado en la cama de Opheliac. ¿Dónde se había metido esa niña? Yo no pretendía hacerle daño... ¿Qué habría estado haciendo ahí fuera toda la noche? Decidí ir a despertar a Deidara e ir juntos a buscarla.

Dimos un rodeo a la guarida, allí no estaba, así que ambos nos adentramos en el bosque que había cerca. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? No, es casi imposible, esa niña era una sádica en potencia, mataría al primero que se le acercara... ¿Así que por qué me tenía tan preocupado? Opheliac, por favor, aparece de una maldita vez... Deidara se paró en seco.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Da... Danna...  
-Que sí, te estoy preguntando que qué demonios pasa... - bajé la mirada y entonces lo comprendí. ¿Por qué te habías hecho esto? La niña hermosa acostada en el suelo con un corte en el cuello, el arco del violín ensangrentado, su corsé... escrito con su propia sangre. ¿Por qué lo habías hecho? ¿Por qué has vendido el amor que has dejado con un corte en el cuello?

Junto con Deidara te enterramos en el lugar más bonito del bosque, en el prado cercano al lago en el que tanto te gustaba jugar. No puedo sentir nada, ni siquiera puedo llorar... Las flores que dejé en tu tumba no dejaré nunca que se marchiten, como sé que nunca se marchitará todo lo que te echo de menos. Ahora sé lo que es la soledad, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? ¿A quién voy a cuidar yo ahora? ¿A quién observaré yo dormir durante todas las noches en vela? Tu cama se ve tan vacía desde que te has ido... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tan sólo dieciséis años habías estado en este mundo, ¿por qué te fuiste? Y sé que soy el culpable, que te marchaste para siempre porque yo no quise darme cuenta de todo lo que me amabas. ¿En qué te he convertido? La niña alegre que disfrutaba matando, hice que desapareciera en sólo un día, no volviste a ser la niña alegre que antes eras... Y ahora, ahora todo está perdido, te perdí. Los días se vuelven noches mientras yo sigo arrodillado ante tu tumba. No quiero irme, no quiero volver a casa... Cuando moriste, tomaste una parte de mí.

No tuve oportunidades para adioses, no tuve tiempo para poder explicar todo lo que significabas para mí. Al fin llueve, así nadie sabe que realmente estoy llorando. Nunca te olvidaré, nunca olvidaré tu eterna sonrisa, tus muestras de cariño, tus odiosos caprichos que ahora tanto añoro... Dejar algo cuando amas a alguien es lo más duro de hacer, cuando amas a alguien tanto como lo amo yo. Opheliac, le enseñaste a mi vacío corazón un sentimiento que nunca supe que tenía.


End file.
